1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile computing devices, and in particular, to selective access of display data sequencing in such a mobile computing device.
2. Introduction
Mobile computing devices, such as cellular phones, handheld computers, MP3 players, laptop computers, etc. are very pervasive computing devices. The mobile computing devices provide various features, such as communications, computing features, Internet access, playing music or video, etc. Such mobile computing devices will often include a display, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display).
New applications are being developed for such mobile computing devices. It may be desirable to provide the mobile computing devices with the ability to display images on an alternate display device, either contained within the device or separate from a display provided as part of mobile computing device, or perhaps even when the mobile computing device does not include a display. For example, it may be desirable to provide a projection display or eyewear display as an accessory or add-on feature with a mobile communication device, such as a cellular phone or a laptop.
However, the standard display interface typically employed by such a mobile computing device is typically configured to support an LCD type of display that is often included with the mobile computing device. It may be desirable to use a non-LCD type display with the mobile computing device. Such non-LCD type displays will often require different sequencing of data, which may make the non-LCD type display incompatible with the display interface provided with the typical mobile communication device.